


Adrift

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There's a lot of kissing, canonverse, it's disgustingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: The weight of Erwin's duty becomes nearly unbearable, but there is one man who can anchor him in the present.





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Self-imposed hurt and all the comfort. Bathing. Softness. It's something along those lines.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here). I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MmeMacbethsSpot).

Accounting, reports, and letters- the value of an entire human life, reduced to nothing but scratches of ink on parchment. No matter how brave or good or full a life it had been, with nothing to bury, all that was left was words.

But Erwin didn’t write those words. As much as he wished their lives could be commemorated, their memories recorded, their unique spark of life preserved in a fitting memorial, wishing didn’t give him the right to abandon the mundane details of death. So his quill scratched over parchment, his fingers long ago left stiff and cramped, as he bent close over his letters.

They were not sentimental in what they served to represent, held no personal details, ignored all emotions, hid personalities in even strokes and neat lines. They did not do justice to the lives they succeeded. Yet they were better than nothing, worth more than silence, and their writing was Erwin’s duty to fulfill. He sighed, dipping his quill into the ink pot, wishing he had more to offer the loved ones of soldiers they’d lost than his sincerest apologies.

The night felt interminable- like he’d been writing condolences, tallying counts, and seeing to what meager belongings his comrades left behind forever. Like he would continue to do so. Forever. Stretching on into the sleepless nights. Through the grey of dawn. Until they grew thin and worn: people, time, his rotten luck. Until nothing was left. Nothing but Erwin, alone, quill in hand, drawing up more plans, more ways for those unlucky few who had placed their trust in him to die.

Leaving him with stacks of paperwork.

And a mountain of regrets.

When Erwin looked back down at the page, struggling to find his place, he frowned. His quill, the one he could have sworn he’d just been holding, sat in the middle of the parchment. A fat, wet blotch of ink spread underneath its tip. The letter was ruined. No blotter was large enough to fix this- he’d have to start over. Frustrated with his own inadequacy in even this simple task, Erwin rubbed his eyes, willing his focus back to the work before him. Rolling his neck to try and rid himself of the stiffness that had settled into its base from craning his head over the paper in the dim light, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. Filling his lungs, he hoped to rally from it.

But the air felt stale and close in his empty office, with its ghosts pressing in.

The creak of door hinges shook him. He opened his eyes.

“Oi, Erwin-” Levi called, opening the door with his shoulder as he carried a tray steady in both hands, “I brought tea. And you’re drinking it.”

“Levi, I’m very busy,” Erwin pointed out, not bothering to hide his irritation.

“And I see you’re getting plenty done, too.” With a nod of Levi’s pointed chin he directed the biting comment at the large ink stain in the center of Erwin’s work.

“I’ve got at least five more of these letters to write tonight,” Erwin explained, near the end of his patience, “and then there are the addresses to locate. And the lists of belongings to be made, decisions of who to redistribute military supplies and property to, the rolls and pay lists to be updated-” he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a tension headache already beginning to throb behind his eyes “-and there is no time to spare for-”

“There’s ink on your forehead,” Levi interrupted flatly.

“-tea,” Erwin finished. “What?” He asked, finally registering the words and staring bemusedly at his captain.

“And on your fingers.” Levi’s nose scrunched as he made the unflattering assessment. With a clack the tray came down on his desk, squarely on top of his workspace, the kettle’s lid rattling with its force.

“That’s ridiculous,” Erwin countered, pointedly ignoring the teaspoon still dancing on the tray. As much as he’d love to stop, to indulge in a steaming cup of black tea with cream and honey, he couldn’t, and Levi knew him well enough to know that. There was still too much to do. Just as there had been the sleepless night before. And the one before that. “Now, I’ve got quite a lot more of these to write,” Erwin began, pushing the tray to the side of his desk. He waved at the kettle and cups, dismissing them. “So, if you’ll take these on your way-”

Thin fingers clamped around his wrist, stilling his outstretched hand, and cutting off his words.

Erwin blinked.

There _was_ ink on his fingers.

A thick smear spread over the tip of his index finger, glistening darkly. Thin lines of black seeped under his clipped-short nails, lining them where the ink had feathered across his skin. Levi turned his hand, showing Erwin its side, where a messy collection of smudges and stains darkened the creases that had rested on the pages.

Erwin’s hand held up between them, Levi sucked a short _tsk_ from between gritted teeth as he patted the pockets of his uniform. Coming up empty, he reached for the knot of his cravat, tugging the fabric loose and holding it out. When Erwin, still staring, made no move towards it, his thin brows pressed together into a firm line. “Fine,” he muttered, starting to wipe at the ink on Erwin’s skin, “If you won’t do it…”

Realization dawned slowly as Erwin watched. Levi scrubbed and scrubbed at his hand, narrow grey eyes full of determined steel. Going over his fingertips, scouring the stains from them onto the cravat Erwin had never seen dirty, Levi’s frustration obvious when he pressed hard into the skin. Yet for all his roughness no spot was missed, as Levi slowly turned his hand, focused on his task, his jaw tight, his grip tighter.

When he let go, both Erwin’s hand and the soiled cravat falling to the desk, Erwin’s mouth opened. Before he could say anything, Levi had already turned stiffly and marched through the doorway and into his chambers beyond. The sound of metal squeaking and a rush of running water followed.

“You’ve got ten minutes to fart around with that shit,” Levi declared from the next room, “before this tub is full and you’re getting in it.”

Knowing there was no use in arguing, Erwin swallowed at tightness that had grown in his throat and looked distractedly around the desk, casting about for something, anything he might be able to finish. Finding that his work was suddenly unpalatable, his energy completely spent, Erwin’s thoughts filled instead with the flow of water and the other small noises Levi made moving about. They were such ordinary noises, ones that he had grown accustomed to. Yet one way or another, no matter how much he planned or worried, there would come a day when the lists on his desk bore one or both of their names. The pressure on his throat had hardened into a lump, and Erwin’s fingers closed over the ruined cravat, idly stroking the fabric between his thumb and forefinger to stave off prickling pangs of guilt.

He was still sitting there when Levi stomped back into the office. He’d removed his boots, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, sleeves rolled up above his elbows. “Come on, Erwin,” he insisted, walking over to Erwin’s chair and almost dragging him from it. “You’re getting in that tub if I have to pick you up and put you in it myself.” Still holding the cravat, Erwin let himself be led into the washroom where Levi started unceremoniously undoing the buttons of his shirt. Small fingers, so nimble, so quick, they slid his jacket off, making short work of his shirt and belt. Levi held his boots as Erwin stepped out of them, stripping the rest of his clothing off with quick efficiency before ordering him into the steaming tub.

As he settled down into the water, folding his legs and dropping his shoulders, warmth engulfed him. It reached up and over his knees, lapping at his chest and back as his body made room for itself. Under him, over him, easing some of the weight from his tired limbs, the water pushed a rumbling sigh from the marrow of Erwin’s bones. He sat back, resting his arms on the tub’s edge, unable to stop himself from leaning back and stretching as much as the tub allowed, little pops and creaks accompanying the bending of stiff joints.

He felt like he’d barely gotten in when Levi waggled a bar of soap under his nose.

“Come on, use it,” he huffed.

Erwin took the soap wordlessly, trading Levi his soiled cravat for it with an apologetic look. The command set him on a sort of distracted autopilot. As he dipped the soap into the water, absently washing his hands and arms, he watched Levi frown briefly at the ruined neckwear before smoothing the creases out. It found a place on the floor next to the stack of Erwin’s uniform a moment later, folded just as neatly.

“Give me that,” Levi muttered, snatching the soap from his clumsy fingers. “You’re barely even using it.” The words were a little terse, but they were just words. Regardless of what they said, Levi’s hands worked the soap into a lather, bubbles frothing and growing between his thin fingers. A hand on the top of Erwin’s head pressed him forward, toward the water, and Erwin obediently ducked below its surface, coming up dripping, hair plastered to his forehead. Kneeling on the floor behind him, Levi’s soapy fingers swept wet bangs from his face, guiding Erwin’s head while he leaned back in the tub.

Levi’s fingers threaded and grasped, collecting the wet strands of his hair in lanks. Working the lather through them, taking care not to drip any of the stinging soap into his eyes, Levi scrubbed. He washed Erwin’s hair, his touch surprisingly light, short nails making Erwin shiver where they combed over his scalp, sending little thrills through his tired body that jittered down his neck. They prompted some chain reaction, shaking him lose, his back pressing harder into the tub, his arms heavier where they lay as his legs stretched and settled. Wetting his hands, rinsing as he went, Levi rubbed the soap in with firm fingers. Massaging small circles behind his ears, a groan escaped Erwin as he leaned into the touch. His toes twitched. Levi’s fingers moved. Alternating between gentle and strong, they paused to rub longer at the spots that made Erwin’s breath catch as the tension flowed from him, dissolving into the water.

The motion of Levi’s hands was hypnotic, and Erwin felt everything but their soothing motion fading into the background. They pressed and traced, moving up to the crown of his head and building a lather before scooping warm water over it, running rivulets down his forehead and neck, pooling and dripping from his ears. Soap bubbles slid onto the water’s surface, puffy hillocks of foam that fled from his breath. And everywhere Levi’s fingers touched, warm and steady, lit crackles that turned to a glow as Erwin melted into the bath. His edges ceased to become definite. He floated, closing his eyes, breathing in the steam and filling his lungs with it, becoming the water that surrounded and embraced him. Levi’s fingers both coaxed him into it and anchored him, as they worked over his head, nails scraping deliciously behind his ears, thumbs pressing any lingering ache from the nape of his neck.

Dunking his hands into the water, Levi scooped it over Erwin’s head again, washing the dirt and cares away. They left him calm for a moment while Erwin drifted, until he cracked open an eye to the piney scent of rosemary. Watching as Levi tipped a small bottle of oil into his palm, Erwin recognized one of Levi’s various personal effects that had made its way into his bathroom over time. His fingers coated, Levi rubbed the oil into his hair and scalp, massaging as its herbal aroma wafted through the small room, borne by steam.

With a final dunk of his head below the water, guided by a firm touch on the back of his neck, Erwin resurfaced: born anew. The lingering aches and exhaustion still clung to his body, but some of the weight in his mind had eased.

Things were a little clearer.

And Levi was right.

He’d needed a bath.

“Tch,” Levi’s tongue clicked. “Lean forward. I’ll wash your back.”

The soap was already back in his capable hands, and Erwin obliged. He no longer needed convincing, and instead merely grunted when Levi’s fingers pressed too hard into a tender spot at the side of his neck. They rubbed and kneaded, a bit harder than strictly necessary, working down and over his shoulders. When Levi jabbed a thumb into a muscle that almost drew a yelp from him, Erwin’s haziness cleared further.

He was letting himself be selfish. He wasn’t the only one who hurt.

He wasn’t the only one who needed this.

“I probably smelled too, didn’t I?” he asked, but what he really meant was _I’m sorry_.

The pressure of Levi’s fingers eased, a long exhale from their owner making them still for a moment.

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, but what he really meant was _you’re forgiven_.

When his hands started moving again the touch was different, the small hints of frustration and impatience gone. They had left like a sigh, and Levi’s touch was gentle. Soapy fingers flicked over his skin, dissolving the knots from his shoulders. He leaned forward more and they slid further down his back. The slight edge of trimmed nails dragged up his spine to scratch gently at the hair shaved short on his neck before trailing back down. They scooped handfuls of water that splashed over his body.

It was a simple act. And Erwin wished it would never stop.

“You’re too big,” Levi grumbled after wiping the last of the soap from his upper arms. “I can’t reach like this. If you-”

Without thinking about it Erwin scooted forward in the tub, folding his legs up to leave room behind. “Get in, then,” he suggested, hoping.

Hoping for more, hoping for the closeness, for the touch of Levi’s small hands- for what exactly Erwin wasn’t sure. But still, he hoped.

“I won’t fit.”

The flat words were too solid to argue against, and Erwin wasn’t sure he could summon the energy to anyway. That and he hadn’t earned the privilege. Apologizing with words wasn’t the same as apologizing with actions. The hope that had been sparked by his imagination, and buoyed by the water around him sank somewhat. He sat, hunching further forward, folding himself into the tub until his brows rested on its edge. Just for a moment. Just until the things that urged him to reach out and pull Levi into the tub with him subsided. Just until the pangs of regret faded. Just long enough, and then he’d pick up the soap and finish washing himself.

A rustle of fabric made him turn his head. He peered over the tub, eyes cast down on Levi’s bare feet, watching the tendons flex as his weight shifted. He kept watching, pondering the cracks where the flagstones fit together, just how naked and cold Levi’s toes looked on the stone. Then Levi bent down, his shirt in his hands, placing the folded garment onto the floor as he shot Erwin a look that dared him to say a word. He did not, keeping silent except for lips twitching into a smile as pants, belt, and underwear were stripped off with familiar efficiency to make a tidy pile.

When Levi slipped into the water behind him, knees threading under his arms as his legs stretched out on either side, Erwin sighed away his silence.

It was just to reach further, just to get a better angle.

Levi said it. Erwin knew it.

He also knew it for the lie it was.

They both did.

But it didn’t matter. What mattered was Levi’s hands, the slippery bar of soap, the way his thighs pressed to Erwin’s sides, and the shrinking space between them. Washing arms, legs, feet, chest, each minute wearing away the space they’d put between themselves, stripping the barriers of work and duty, of Commander and Captain, like dirt and sweat and so much else they didn’t need. Until all that remained of Erwin was his self- human and warm and comfortable and close.

And more than a little aroused, he realized when Levi’s hands dipped lower, between his legs, brushing by his cock. The muscles in his abdomen tensed in response, the unexpected thrill a sign of his body coming back to life. The warmth outside soon sparked within, growing with the slow rubbing of Levi’s fingers up his pliant thighs, sighs turning to groans when one hand cupped his balls and slid below to massage the sensitive skin underneath. It was a tantalizing feeling, Levi’s fingers pressing and circling, coaxing heat into his blood with their steady motion.

His hips ground back, seeking something, ass pushing his lover against the tub’s side. When they rolled, coaxed by Levi’s other hand finding his cock, he felt a hardness press against him. He felt it settle between the cheeks of his ass, slotting comfortably there as his back arched briefly to a tug on his quickly-filling cock. Levi’s body was warm. And hard. The bath was affecting them both. The knowledge excited him even more and he ground back against Levi’s groin, almost gasping when a throaty groan answered. Wanting to feel more, to hear more, to feed his craving for more, his hips rolled and pressed back between Levi’s legs as Levi’s hands cradled his cock and stroked at his balls, touching them, washing them, coaxing life to pulse through them.

As the touches grew lighter, the soap’s work almost complete, Erwin shifted forward without being asked. Levi’s hands followed, like they knew exactly what he wanted. They circled his hips, lathering his ass, squeezing and massaging as Erwin’s heavy breaths caught in his throat. Slippery fingers grasped at his cheeks, spreading and soaping as they went, flitting briefly into his crack. They fluttered past his hole, and Erwin moaned, a low animal sound that resonated with desire. He was fully hard, had been for what was beginning to feel like a long time, already sensitive- and Levi was so close. So close in the small tub, full of their wet limbs and tired bodies, aching to touch and be touched, even when there was no room to prevent it. The soap, the water, they were no longer enough. They had done their job, but now they were flimsy excuses, things that got in the way. They weren’t what he wanted when Levi’s hands were already on him, Levi’s legs already threading by his waist, and Levi’s feet already resting on his knees. It wasn’t nearly enough.

Erwin wanted more, and more was Levi.

As he turned, ready to pull Levi to him- a hand pushed against his shoulder. Levi shifted, pulling his legs roughly from either side of Erwin and standing abruptly, sloshing water over the tub’s sides to darken the flagstone.

“Shit,” Levi mumbled, recovering quickly, “You’re clean. Come on.” He stepped out of the tub, retrieving a towel and starting to scrub at the water on his skin. Pale skin, tinged pink from the water’s heat, color rising up Levi’s chest and blushing over his thighs drew Erwin’s eyes. Levi toweled at his face, mussing his hair charmingly, leaving Erwin free to stare at his reddened cock bobbing while he shook water from his ear. His body small but compact, corded with muscle, pale and dark playing in endlessly mesmerizing contrast, Erwin stared at his lover.

“Oi, get up. You’ll shrivel like fruit in the sun.” Levi paused, dabbing water from his chest. “What are you staring at anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious? …Perfection,” Erwin responded absently, his eyes still drinking in every bare inch of Levi’s still-damp skin. The comment earned a huff and a muttered swear, spoiled only slightly by the smallest upturn of thin lips. As he finished drying himself Levi’s eyes stuck dutifully to the floor, where they stayed as he shoved a clean towel into Erwin’s hands.

Erwin swore he had never dried off so quickly before in his life.

Or so inattentively, it turned out, as he reached for Levi, pulling him close by the waist and kissing his jaw, hair dripping wet over them both. Their skin pressing damp together, Erwin’s lips roved over Levi’s jawline, hasty kisses along his chin, drawing closer to his mouth, until Levi’s hands grasped Erwin’s face and guided them together. He surged up, licking into Erwin’s mouth as it opened, ignoring the growing puddle at their feet. His body pressed to Erwin’s. His heat seeped through Erwin’s skin. His tongue flicked across Erwin’s lips, pulling back to tease even as Erwin tried to bring him closer.

Tracing the edge of his mouth, Levi’s tongue licked the breaths of air from between parted lips. His fingers gripped, pressing on either side of Erwin’s head, pulling him down and keeping him still as Levi kissed him thoroughly. Tongue, teeth, lips, a mix of imperfect bitten caresses that made Erwin’s fingers clutch the solid muscles of Levi’s shoulders, an arm wrapping around his narrow hips. Returning the kisses, finding Levi’s tongue, his lips, the warmth of his open mouth and keeping it on his, was all Erwin could think about as they moved clumsily over cold flagstones.

Their shuffled backwards walk from the bathroom and into Erwin’s bedchamber tasted like Levi.

It smelled of soap and rosemary.     

The side of the bed hit the back of Erwin’s legs and he sat down heavy on it, his arms around Levi pulling the other man down without breaking their kiss. Breathless, Levi above him, dark bangs tickling his nose, Erwin relaxed into the mattress. The weight of Levi’s solid body made it hard to breathe, made his heartbeat thrum as it worked in his chest. Or maybe it was the heat of his skin, the slight rasp of hair, the bites Levi littered down his exposed neck. Whatever it was drew a moan from Erwin, so low and rough his lungs shook with it. Levi’s hips and thighs ground down enticingly where they pressed on his aching groin. In response his hands groped, down the firm planes of Levi’s back, until they settled on the curve of Levi’s ass. They kneaded and squeezed, pulling Levi’s hips to him, feeling the hardness of Levi’s cock press into his abdomen as his own cock twitched.

They rutted, Levi’s legs straddling Erwin’s hips, a grinding and urgent attempt at gratification that only made Erwin hotter and harder. Pushing himself up, breaking away from Erwin’s crushing embrace, Levi forced them apart. He scrambled off, narrowly avoiding the sweep of Erwin’s hand trying to catch at his ankle as he rolled off the bed. Once Levi was no longer on top of him, his skin out of reach, his warmth suddenly gone, Erwin lay dazed, reeling from the intensity of their kisses as his body’s hammering pace kept time in his chest. He watched Levi retrieve a small jar from the dresser, more intrigued by the rosy tint to his neck and chest than by anything his hands were doing. The blush, kindled by the bath and spread by arousal, brought Levi’s pale skin to life. It matched, lips and nipples and the curve of Levi’s hard cock, where Erwin couldn’t help but stare at as his lover coated it in a sheen of slippery oil.

“Ready?” Levi asked, the mattress dipping under his knee as he crawled onto the bed.

“Gods, yes,” Erwin breathed, spreading his legs for Levi to settle between them. He lifted his hips, feeling his thighs pressed further apart as Levi’s hands stroked generously over them. Levi licked his lips, the small flash of tongue wetting them as his fingers brushed along the grain of fine, blonde hair, tracing it down to Erwin’s knees. They paused there, circling, grey eyes radiating heat over Erwin’s body as Levi’s hungry gaze fell on him. Erwin’s cock jumped, his groin clenching momentarily. But still he lay, hips up, legs splayed, exposed and ready to be devoured as Levi’s fingers dug into the meat of his thighs. When they rubbed their way up so slowly, getting closer to his flushed cock, mussing golden hair, making his abdomen tense and shake, Erwin couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan. “I- I’m ready?” he tried again, the weight of Levi’s stare too much.

“Shit-” Levi blinked, as though coming out of a trance. He hands stilled. He moved quickly, scooting up further between Erwin’s legs. “You are ready, aren’t you,” he murmured, spreading the cheeks of Erwin’s ass and guiding his cock to press against the tight ring of muscle. “So ready…” he trailed off, and Erwin felt the blunt pressure build for a moment before giving way as Levi’s cock pushed inside. It stretched and filled him. The long bath and what came after had made his body soft and pliant. Enough that he took Levi’s cock in one long thrust that pushed the breath form his lungs. “Gods, you feel good, Erwin,” Levi groaned, his head falling back for a moment as he took a shuddering breath. “So fucking good,” he repeated, weight shifting on the bed as Erwin let his body relax to the feeling of fullness.

Erwin took the next thrust with a guttural moan, the weight of Levi’s cock almost leaving him as it pulled out and slid back in, buried to the hilt. “You must really be exhausted,” Levi murmured, “to take me with so little resistance… to let me see you like this…” Erwin felt his groin clench. “…to be so shameless… so eager for my cock…” A tremble ran through Erwin’s thighs, his aching cock dribbling clear precum over his abdomen. His hips rolled, urging Levi on, wanting to feel him moving inside. They jumped when Levi pulled back and thrust in. And when he did it another time, hands finding Erwin’s hips and angling them slightly. And again, his erection bouncing, his breath hitching, as the head of Levi’s cock pushed into then dragged over his prostate. He couldn’t help it as his fingers tugged at the sheets. He couldn’t stop his hips from shaking between breaths as Levi moved. He couldn’t prevent the gasps and sighs from falling out of his mouth, joining the slick sound of Levi’s cock dragging slow and hot.

He wasn’t the only one overwhelmed, Erwin realized, when the sound of Levi’s voice filtered through his own heavy breathing to his ears. Snippets of praise, murmured adorations, the fragments of Levi’s words were unguarded and honest. He looked up, into the face of the man bending over him, plunging into him, staring down at him with half-lidded hunger. Following his gaze, Erwin felt himself clench when he saw where his lover’s eyes were fixed. “Beautiful- fuck- the way you take me is so damn beautiful,” Levi gasped, hips snapping into Erwin as he stared down at the place where they joined. The thrusts continued, slow and thorough, rubbing pleasure into Erwin’s body as his cock continued to leak, and Levi’s lips continued to pour their honeyed praise over him.

His attention fixed on Levi’s mouth, the quirk and press of open lips, reddened by kisses, it filled Erwin’s vision as the sweet words it formed lit glows of heat and light in the animal depths of his brain. As much as he loved the fullness, Levi’s cock heavy and thick inside, the damp sheets weren’t enough to occupy his restless hands, and it had already been too long since he’d tasted Levi’s lips. Erwin reached up, raising his shoulders, and pawed at Levi’s side. “Come here,” he urged, letting his hips fall to the bed. “I need to touch you,” he added, straining to reach his lover. “I need to kiss you,” he pleaded, finally getting a grip on Levi’s neck and bending him far enough for their lips to touch.

The position was awkward, Levi’s weight settling down on him, Erwin’s back curled up. Their faces pressed together, Erwin’s tongue eager to open Levi’s mouth. It pushed inside as soon as Levi’s lips parted, a surprised intake of air marking the moment. The delay lasted only a blink, before Levi’s tongue slid against his own, his lips moving to complete the kiss. Hands and mouths and bodies tangling together, Erwin didn’t even notice that Levi’s thrusts had stilled until he felt Levi’s fingers spread over his abdomen, pushing down. The pressure made him feel even fuller, and he broke their kiss with a needy groan. But as much as his hips pumped and his hands clutched at the flesh of Levi’s ass, there was nothing he could do. There was no leverage for Levi to thrust with. Their mismatched height, the way they’d both bent awkwardly to kiss, it left no room for what Erwin wanted more and more desperately.

Or so he’d thought, until Levi’s hands pressed down and his cock dragged back, hips snapping it back in to flood a wave of clenching pleasure through Erwin’s body. There was just enough room for Levi to move, if clumsily. There was just enough room for his back to curve away, ass lifting slightly before driving back in hard, rubbing past Erwin’s prostate. There was even more room, Erwin found, if he lifted his legs higher, easing both of their weight onto his lower back between thrusts. This way their bodies brushed together while they moved, hot skin and the slight chafe of hair reminding him of just how hard his aching cock was trapped between them. This way Levi’s cock pressed deep with each rough thrust. This way the pressure of Levi’s hands intensified everything, making him feel stuffed and hot where they pressed firm on his abdomen, mapping out his muscles and grazing by his cock.

But most importantly, this way they could kiss.

Erwin strained as Levi rocked into him, clutching strands of silky dark hair, their lips meeting and parting with the same rhythm of his lover’s thrusts. Levi’s kisses were sloppy. Erwin’s tongue felt clumsy. His body hot, and tight, his cock leaking and twitching, he grasped at Levi’s hair. At his neck, at his back and sides, Erwin groped at wherever he could reach as pulses of pleasure grew to a constant hum in his veins.

“Erwin,” Levi spoke against his mouth.

“Mhmm?”

“Erwin- I can’t- I want to-” Levi sat up, pulling his hips back, leaving just the head of his cock teasing Erwin’s entrance open as his hands pressed into Erwin’s abs. “Fuck-” he swore, pumping his hips hard, cock driving past the firmness of Erwin’s prostate as his whole body clenched.

“Oh, Gods, Levi- me too,” Erwin moaned, only rolling his hips to meet Levi’s and take him further.

A look of grateful relief passed over Levi’s tired features as he renewed his pace. This time he held nothing back. Head hanging, mouth open as his chest heaved, hips pushing his cock until it was buried and snapping back, his weight pushing down on Erwin’s stomach, Levi thrust greedily. The rough strokes went deep, pushing Erwin quickly to the edge, his whole body clenched and wound fast around them. Levi’s hand found his cock and tugged, the mess of precum that had dripped from its slit more than enough to ease the frantic strokes. His body alight, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the taut nerves buried in Erwin’s groin pulsed each time Levi’s cock pressed past the sweet spot inside.

Then it frayed and snapped, a twist of Levi’s fist on his cock sending him plunging over the edge. As he fell, his orgasm shaking his body and bursting stars behind his vision, Erwin dragged Levi back down. He held him close, crushing their bodies together as he shivered and came. His arms stayed wrapped around his lover as Levi’s thrusts faltered, pulses of warmth making his insides clench all over again. The waves of pleasure ebbing, the last feeble spurt of cum slipping over Levi’s fingers still clamped around his cock, Erwin breathed out every last bit of tension he’d inside for far too long.

“I don’t want to let go,” he murmured into the dark hair sweeping over the crown of Levi’s head.

“You don’t have to,” Levi’s muffled response sent puffs of heated air over his chest, “I’ve got you.”

The words bloomed warmth through Erwin’s tired brain. The weight of Levi, familiar and comforting where it pressed down on him, blanketed his spent body. His lover was solid and grounding, the comfort of his presence irresistible. The simple human magic of skin, and sweat, and shared pleasure was what he’d forgot. It was what he’d missed with numbers and accounts. He’d let the harshness of life and death consume his thoughts. And though they never truly went away, even if he ignored them for a time, that didn’t mean there was nothing left worth enjoying.

After all, life was precious, and what was most precious already fit perfectly in his arms.

As Levi eased gently from him, Erwin let himself float- breathing in the scent of rosemary tinged with sweat, letting it permeate his skin and soak into his bones.

“We might need another bath…” Levi muttered, and Erwin gave a small snort.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he agreed. “I could also go for some tea.”

Erwin cracked open an eye in time to see Levi’s head jerk up and his face screw into a displeased pout.

“Of course,” Erwin reassured, as his fingers combed damp bangs away from Levi’s forehead. “This time I think I should be the one to make it.”


End file.
